Never Felt Like Before
by starbright
Summary: Chapter 4 is finally up!!!! Carter and Abby think about each other after their arguement, and both come to realize something. Another Walk Like A Man fic.
1. Default Chapter

**Never Felt Like This Before__**

_Disclaimer: I do not own ER… _

Author's Note: I know that many people have done Carby stories based on" Walk Like A Man", but I just wanted to do one. The scene at the end of "Walk Like a Man" does not take place in this fic, and I didn't use the dialogue that they used at the train station scene.

**Chapter 1**

"John, don't leave, we need to talk," said Abby softly as she move towards Carter. Carter looked up at Abby.  _She looks sexy when she is angry, thought Carter to himself. He just couldn't stay there right then, he needed to think things through before he says something that he will regret later._

"I'm sorry Abby, but I can't do this right now," said Carter as he walked onto the train. Abby watched as the train left the station. _Why couldn't he just stay for just a few minutes, thought Abby to herself as she sat down on the bench.  Abby could sort of understand why he was upset with her. But it is not like I'm drinking as much as I did before; I just had a few beers. _

Abby's pager then went off. _Just what I need, thought Abby to herself as she started walking back to the ER._

***  
Carter looked out of the window, and all he could think of was Abby, and the way she looked when he left her at the station. I don't understand why she would drink, yeah I know she said that she isn't drinking as much as she was before, but for a recovery alcoholic that is still a lot. I don't want to fix her, save her or change her; all I want is to be with her. "I love her".

***  
  


Later that night,

Abby was just about on her way home when Susan entered the lounge.

"Are you off now?" said Susan softly.

"Yeah," said Abby as she put her coat on

"Abby, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Abby softly." I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she left the lounge.

As she was walking home, all she could think of was Carter and the argument she had with him. When Abby got to her apartment, she couldn't believe who was sitting by her apartment.

"John," said Abby softly as she walked up to him. Carter looked up at Abby. "I'm sorry that I left like that. I just need to think things through." said Carter delicately 

"Did you?" asked Abby softly as she sat down to Carter.

"Yes I did, and all I could think about was of you. Abby, I don't want to change you; there is nothing wrong with you. Abby looked up at Carter, and smiled.

"I just care about you, I don't want to lose you," said Carter delicately. Abby looked at Carter. "John, you are not going to lose me, I promise you that I have my drinking under control."

"Abby, let's not talking about the drinking, you know exactly how I feel about that."

 "I know," smiled Abby as she leaned over and kissed Carter.

"John, why don't we go inside where it is warm," laughed Abby as they walked into her apartment. Carter and Abby then went and sat down on the couch together. Abby then took Carter's hand. "John, you make me the happiest that I have ever been in my life. You have seen me through everything with my mom, and you still want to be with me," said Abby softly. 

"Oh, Abby, you don't know how happy I am with you." said Carter softly as he put his arms around her." I have never felt this way about anybody before." smiled Carter.

"Just promise me one thing," said Carter softly as he looked up at Abby. "What?" said Abby 

"No more hiding anything from me."

"That is a promise I can keep." smiled Abby as she cuddled up to Carter. Abby smiled at Carter, and she couldn't believe how happy she was with him, not even when she was with Luka did she ever felt like this.

"I love him". 3 tiny little words, but can I ever say those words to Carter.

To be continued!!!!

 _Author's Note: I know this isn't a good story, I'm sorry. But please no flames thanks. Should I continue or not?_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I would like to thank everybody that review! I hope you like this chapter, and please tell me if you still want me to continue or not!!

**Never Felt Like This Before**

**Chapter 2**

The next day,

Abby looked at Carter as he was working on a patient. Why Am I so scared to tell John that I love him? They are just three tiny words… Three, yeah but they can change a course of a relationship. She never felt this way before, but what if Carter doesn't feel the same, I know he likes me, but does he love me?

"Abby." said Carter softly as he come up to her.  Abby turned around, and smiled. "John," said Abby as she started walking toward Carter.

"I didn't think you were on until later tonight," said Carter softly.

"Well… Kerry asked me to come in early." said Abby softly, as they started walking to the lounge.

"What time do  you get off?" asked Carter as he opened his locker.

"7pm," said Abby." Me too, I guess I'll see you then, "said Carter as he kissed Abby gently. Abby's pager went off. "I have to go now, I'll see you later," she said as she walked out of the lounge. 

Carter watched as Abby left the lounge. She is so wonderful, but why can't I tell her that I love her.

***

Later that night,

Abby and Carter were walking home together.

"You look really tense," she said softly. Carter looked up at Abby. "It was  a long day; all I want to do is go home and sleep.

"My place or do you want to go home." He looked up at Abby.

"Yours," he said. Abby's apartment was more theirs than her, as he has been sleeping over at her every night. Abby then stop, and started to rub his neck.

"Oh that is wonderful, you are great at this," smiled Carter.

"John, do you think we could sit down for a second?" asked Abby delicately. 

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Carter.

"I'm fine," said Abby as she sat down on the bench.

"John… this is a really hard thing for me to say…" said Abby as she took a deep breath. _Can I do this, and tell John exactly how I feel about him, what if he doesn't feel the same, thought Abby to herself._

"Just tell me what it is; we can deal with it together."

"I never thought that I could feel this way about someone, you make me the happiest that I have been, I love you, John.  Abby looked up at Carter. _He wasn't say anything, oh great I just ruined  the best relationship I have ever had, thought Abby to herself as she got up from the bench.___

"John, I'm really sorry, I should never have said that to you," said Abby kindly as she started to walk towards her apartment. What was I thinking … why did I think he would love me too?

"Abby…. wait." said Carter tenderly as he went up to Abby." Abby turned around. 

"I don't think we have anything left to say, I just ruined our relationship by admitting how I feel about you.  

Carter took Abby's hand "You have nothing to be sorry about, I was just surprised that you feel the same about me that I feel about you. You know that I have like you for a very long time, and I just didn't want to do anything to make you run away from me… I love you too Abby Lockhart "said Carter as he held Abby tightly.

To be continued or not?

Author's Note: I know this was really short, but if you want me to continue I will so longer chapters I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

                **Never Felt Like This Before**

**                    Chapter 3**

Abby couldn't believe that she had just told Carter she loved him; it was a very big step for her to take. With Luka, it had been more about attraction than love, but with Carter, she could see herself spending the rest of her life with him. _Oh my, Abby thought to herself. She couldn't believe that she was thinking about that many years away, while she and Carter might not even make it  to  a year. So why did she think that they were going to make it for many years to come?_

Abby then started to shiver.

 "Here, take my jacket," Carter offered as he put his jacket on her.

 "Thanks," she smiled up at him.

 "Why don't we go home now?"

 "Sounds like a great idea" Abby said softly.

***

The next morning,

Carter woke up to see Abby resting on his chest. She looks so peaceful.

Did I really tell her that I love her last night? Wow, I have never said that to anyone before.  I've dated many women but I have never felt like this before…and I have never said 'I love you' to any of them.

 "Morning," Abby whispered softly as she leisurely sat up.

  "Hi," Carter said, smiling, as he got out of bed. Abby climbed out of bed as well. 

"What time do you start work?' Carter asked.

"1 pm" Abby responded. "What about you?"

 "2 pm"

"Oh, so we can spend some time with each other before we have to head to the ER." Carter happily mused.

"Yeah," Abby smiled softly. "I'm going to make some breakfast, what do you want?" she asked as she headed to the kitchen.

 "I don't know, maybe some bacon and eggs," Carter decided as he followed her into the kitchen.

 "What did I ever do to deserve you?" Carter asked simply as he walked up behind Abby.

"I don't know. I ask myself the same thing all the time. John, you mean everything to me," Abby declared as she hugged Carter.

 "You mean the world to me too, and I love you more than you know."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do…. You're stuck with me now," Carter teased as he put his arms around her chest.

"Oh, I think I can handle that," she smiled as she leaned over and kissed Carter.

***

Later that day,

Abby was sitting in the lounge when Luka entered.

"Hi Luka," she said softly.

 "Yeah, hi," Luka replied absentmindedly as he started to open his locker.

 Abby walked over to Luka. "Is everything okay?" Abby asked, concerned.

 "Yeah," he answered.

  "Okay, if you're sure," Abby conceded as she started to walk out of the lounge.

"Abby..," Abby turned around. "Yeah?," she questioned.

 "Are you really happy with him?" Luka asked, sounding sad and speaking softly.

"Yes, I am." Abby smiled as she walked out of the lounge.

***

Later that evening,

Carter walked into his apartment, and saw Abby asleep on the couch, with the TV still on.  Carter turned the TV off, and put the covers over Abby.

"Sleep tight," he said. She looked up at him. "John…" Abby said softly as she sat up. Carter turned around, "I thought you were asleep." he said as he went and sat next to her.

 "I was," Abby yawned." And I was waiting for you to come home."

"Did you miss me?" Carter asked as he put his arms around her.

 "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't," Abby teasingly grinned as she leaned over to kiss Carter.

 "Are you really happy with him?" Luka's voice played in her head, and she knew that she was. She wasn't going to hide anything from Carter.

"Luka asked me today if I was happy with you." Abby blurted out.

"He what?," Carter asked as he looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

_Is she starting to regret what she said last night?, Carter thought to himself._

"And what did you say?"

"John, what do you think I said? I'm the happiest that I have ever been in my entire life, with you.

Nothing or nobody can or will change that," Abby said delicately.

Carter then put his arms around her. "I have this idea. You might think this is going too fast, but I think it might be good for us. We have been dividing our time between apartments. So, why don't we get our own apartment? Will you move in with me?"

To be continued!!!!

Author's Note: I just wanted to tell everybody about the fan fiction awards that my website http://www.angelfire.com/tv2/countygeneral55th is having. You can vote for your favorite Carby fics.. Etc. 


	4. Chapter 4

 " Never Felt Like This Before"

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, I promise it will not happen again, and a note to my beta reader, this chapter would be as great without her.

**Chapter 4 **

"Yes, of course I want to move in with you," Abby exclaimed, in what for her was an extremely happy voice, hugging Carter all the while. 

"So, you don't think we're moving too fast?" John questioned, concern evident through his happy tone.

"John, of course not! I think its a great idea…but there is one thing." Abby added, and Carter couldn't tell if she was being serious.

"What is it?" Carter asked softly, looking down at Abby.

"Do you think that we could find our own apartment, instead of moving into one of our current ones?" Abby asked innocently.

"Of course we can," Carter smiled and held Abby tightly.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Abby suggested, smiling. "Sure," Carter replied, yawning quietly and following Abby into the bedroom.

*** 

The next day, Abby was in the lounge reading the newspaper classifieds when Susan entered the lounge. 

"Hey," Susan said as she sat down next to Abby, "Are you looking for a new apartment?" she questioned as she took a seat next to Abby. 

"Yeah. We are," Abby replied cryptically, smiling all the while.

Susan looked at Abby with a surprised yet odd look on her face. 

"John and I are moving in together," Abby explained softly. 

"Really? That's great," Susan exclaimed as she hugged Abby.

 Abby still couldn't believe that she was moving in with John since it was such a big step for her.

 "So, I guess things between you and Carter are going pretty well," Susan smiled, noticing the happy look that crossed Abby's face, but then frowning when she heard her nervous response.

"Susan, its going great, but…" Abby trailed off, considering her next words.

"What's the matter?" Susan asked. "I just can't help but think that something is going to go wrong, and I'll lose John…" Abby once again trailed off, leaving Susan to reassure her.

"Abby, I've known Carter for a long time. I've never seen him this happy before. He really loves you, and I don't think anything could happen that would change his mind about that," Susan said reassuringly to her friend.

"I'm sure you're right," Abby replied just as her pager began to go off. 

"I'll see you later," Abby called, walking out the door. A second later, Abby rushed back into the lounge, looking regretful, "Susan. Thank you for the advice, it really helped." Smiling, Abby walked off, just in time to hear Susan's reply.

"No problem Abby," Susan called out as the door swung closed.

            ****

 A week later, "I think I found our apartment,"

Abby exclaimed happily as she got up from the couch, and jogged to the kitchen where she knew Carter was. 

"It's a one-bedroom apartment, close enough to work, but far enough so we won't have to live at the freak show twenty four hours a day," Abby added, jokingly as she read the ad from the paper aloud. 

Carter turned around and smiled," It sounds great," he said as he handed her a cup of coffee . 

"Thanks. So…I'll make an appointment to see it? I can't believe that this is happening, we're going to move in together." Abby said softly looking up at him.

"You can still change your mind," Carter reminded her gently.

"No way," Abby smirked, "You aren't getting rid of me now!" 

"I think I'll be okay with that," Carter teased, grinning. 

            *** 

The next day, Abby was in the lounge at her locker when Carter entered the room. 

"Are you off soon?" she quietly asked as she started to slip on her jacket, fumbling with the other things in her hands. 

"Here, hang on, let me help you with that," Carter said, gently sliding her jacket over her shoulders after he noticed her jacket struggle, "I'm off in 20 minutes but our appointment isn't until 4 PM. We still have plenty of time." 

"I know that," Abby smiled, "I just don't want to be late," she said seriously.

Carter put his arms around Abby. "We don't even know if we're going to like the apartment," he said laughingly. 

Susan had walked in time to hear Carter's last words, and asked, "You found an apartment?" 

"We might have, it's a one bedroom a safe distance from the freak show." Carter said, smiling at Abby about their 'private joke' about work.

 "That sounds…great," Susan said, not quite catching the work reference, "Call me if you get it," she added just as her pager began to beep. 

 "Sorry, I've got to get back out there, but, good luck!" Grumbling something about evil bosses and annoying patients, she made her way out of the lounge.

***

 Later that day, Abby and Carter were looking around the apartment and from what they could see, it looked very nice.

"What do you think?" Carter asked Abby seriously as she stood next to him surveying the spacious kitchen. 

            "I like it," she replied honestly, opening cabinets and drawers to see the space inside. Abby turned around and eyed Carter cautiously, "Do you like it?" she asked pointedly.

"Yes, I do," he replied honestly, smiling at her.

"Okay, then, are we getting it?" Abby questioned softly.

"Do you want it?" he asked teasingly, just as the landlord walked into the kitchen.

"Did I hear you say you wanted the apartment?" she asked mischievously, obviously having heard the entire conversation. 

"I believe you did" Carter joked, smiling down at Abby at the same time.

At the same moment, Abby asked excitedly, "How soon before we can move in?" 

"How does next week sound?" the landlord asked, chuckling at Abby's enthusiasm.      

"Great," they replied in unison as they began the paper-signing process and eventually left the apartment smiling, incredibly happy with the apartment and with each other.

            *** 

A week later, Carter, Abby, Susan Lewis and Jing-Mei Chen stood in the apartment after setting down the last of the boxes they had carried inside.

"Thank you both for helping us move in," Carter said as he and Abby surveyed the now crowded, and not even completely moved-into apartment.

"It was no problem," Jing-Mei reassured them as she put the box she had been holding down on the kitchen table.

"How much more do you two have?" Susan asked. 

"There are a few more boxes at the old apartments, but most of it is Abby's stuff," Carter said playfully.

"Don't lie, John," Abby smiled, and turning to Susan and Jing-Mei, added, "No, its not," she said seriously, gently hitting Carter on the arm.

The three enjoyed a short laugh at the cute couple until Jing-Mei noticed the time.

"Wow, is it already 4? I'm sorry you all, I've got to get to work…or whatever that place would be referred to as," Jing-Mei added this last part muttering, and they all laughed again, knowing all too well what that place was really about.

"Well, thanks for helping us," Carter said softly, walking Jing-Mei to the door.

"It was nothing," Jing-Mei replied honestly, smiling as she headed out the door and Carter turned back around to head to the kitchen. 

"John." Carter heard Jing-Mei softly calling him, and he turned around to find her still at the door.

Mhmm?," he asked in only a way that Carter can. 

"I've never seen you this happy before," she whispered, smiling up at him.

Carter smiled and looked in the direction of the kitchen where Abby and Susan could be heard talking quietly as well and responded, "I've never felt like this before, never this happy," he said softly, blushing a pale pink and running his hand over his face in an expression of embarrassment. 

 "Great," she said, smiling, happy for him, "Bye John," she called as she left the apartment. 

"I should get going too," Susan said, "Mostly because I have to work in two hours." she added, smiling. 

"Alright, thanks for helping us," Abby smiled as her friend hugged her, whispering something about Abby being lucky. Abby just nodded in Susan's direction, with a secret smile on her face. 

"Bye guys," Susan called, and she too left the apartment, leaving Carter and Abby alone, but together. 

They went and sat on the couch that had taken them a good twenty minutes to lug inside, and let out breaths of relief that they were basically done with the moving part.   "Is there anything that you want to watch?" Carter asked politely, turning on the television. 

"Nope, just whatever you want," Abby offered as she wrapped her arms around Carter and leaned into him, enjoying their first night together in their apartment.

'Our apartment,' Abby thought, 'I like the sound of that. And I could really get used to this all the time,' happy with the thought Carter's arms around her each night.

As she realizes how tired she was from all the moving that day, she thought, 'I have never felt this happy before. Never.' And with that thought, she smiled and hugged Carter closer, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

To be continued!!!


End file.
